A Dauntless leader in search of love: Christina and Peter
by Shlayne
Summary: This story is about Christina and Peter's first time. This is an excerpt from my story, "A Dauntless leader in search of love", which is a Eric/Tris love story. This is extremely sexual, reader discretion is advised. Please leave reviews/comments.


Tris and Christina sat at the Pit eating dinner and waiting for their significant others.

"Where's Eric anyway?" Christina asks.

"I don't know. He said that he was going to do something before meeting us here. How about Peter?"

"He said that he was doing something with Eric but didn't tell me what."

"Our men are acting suspicious. I wonder what's up. But hey tell me are you feeling any better right now?"

"Honestly, no. You should have been there, I wanted to kill the girl with my bare hands. Like I wanted her to feel serious pain."

"I'm sure she is right now. Serves that bitch right! Hope she's in excruciating pain right now at the hospital."

"From your lips to God's ears." Tris responds but felt a slight twinge of guilt, asking God to make someone suffer. In Abnegation, you will always help someone suffering and those who believed in God would also pray for them. The Priors believed in God and prayed for those in need, and now here she was asking God to make Jennifer suffer. Yes, she felt a twinge of guilt but that will soon pass. "Where were you this morning?" Tris inquires.

"After we got back from Erudite, Peter and I just went to my apartment for some alone and quite time. I don't think that he's freaked out but I do think that he's intrigued. Like until recently he had thought that all of the 'Divergent' stuff were just myth and boom here you are. I think that he's rethinking everything."

"When you say everything, what do you mean? Like what's 'everything'?"

"Don't worry. He's still with the cause and we're still together. Maybe what he's been told as in everything, maybe storing information. To be honest, by your definition, I'm surprised that he's not Divergent himself. He likes storing information in his head for later use." Christina laughs after saying that.

"What?"

"When I say that he likes storing it for later use, I didn't mean scientific use. I meant to use it against someone. But he's matured though from the bratty Candor boy."

"You changed him." Tris says with a smile.

"I'd like to think that I did. You know sometimes I just lie in bed and think about everything: my time in Candor, the Dauntless initiation and now. Our lives have drastically changed: I went from always being honest to easily lying and beating the crap out of someone, from knowing that I'll eventually marry Will and have children to now being with Peter, my former arch nemesis. Thinking about all of this gives me vertigo sometimes. Like it feels as if it happened so fast where in reality it was a slow ass process, you know what I mean?"

"You sound so philosophical, Christandhi!"

"Christandhi?"

"You see there was a man named Gandhi and…"

"Oh shut up! Using my words against me! How can you still remember that?"

"And you don't?"

"Well, I have reasons too." Christina said sheepishly.

Christina smiles to herself, this whole conversation reminded her of when Peter and her got together for the first time. That day was a dreadful day but thanks to Tris and her new romance with Eric, she got Peter. She remembered everything, as if it happened yesterday.

"_Damn it, you two need to stop with this lovey dovey shit!" Christina yells. "I just broke up with my boyfriend this morning, I don't need to see this."_

"_You broke up with Will?" Peter had asked._

"_Oh he cheated. Cheated with good old Jennifer."_

"_Hopefully, you're done with him now." Peter states._

"_Honestly, I am. I still love him though. We've been together 4 years after all. But even if I could forgive him, I don't see myself putting in the effort. And what Tris and I saw, what he said… Yea, there's no going back." Christina stops but takes a deep breath, "he messaged me throughout the day you know? 'Please come back home. Let's work this out. I made a terrible mistake. I need your forgiveness. Please don't do this. Answer me for God's sake, let me know that you're okay. I love you Chrissie.'"_

"_Emotional blackmail," Peter tells her. "Don't answer him. Move on."_

"_When did you become so wise and insightful, Petandhi?"_

"_Pethandi?"_

"_A combination of Peter and Gandhi. You see Gandhi was…"_

"_I know who he was woman! And I've always been insightful and wise. You just never had the time to notice me. Too poisoned by Willy boy to see a real man right in front of you." This took Christina by surprise, she shakes her head and says that it's time to leave. And that was Eric's queue to talk._

"_No. You're hammered Candor. Why don't we all spend the night here?"_

"_No. We can't hon." Tris begins to get up._

"_How about this?" Peter quickly suggests. "I accompany Christina to Tris' apartment and Tris you stay here with your man."_

"_I can walk all alone, thank you very much!" Christina retorts._

"_I know hon, but you're drunk. Let's say that bastard tries to manhandle you? I'll then be there"._

"_You sure you don't mind I crash at your place Tris?" Christina double-checks first._

"_Nope. Have a goodnight guys." Tris whishes them. _

_They left the apartment, walking, talking and actually laughing._

"_I have to say Peter, I'm surprised. Since when did you have a since of humor?" Christina asks._

"_You're acting like you know me, like we used to hang out. When we were in Candor, you didn't give me the time of day."_

"_Because you were so sweet and nice and welcoming with your posse Drew and Molly, right?"_

"_I have my issues, I'm not going to deny that but don't pretend like you knew me enough to say certain things. When we transferred, I tried being friendly with you but you didn't let me. You were already eyeing Will. Tell me Christina, have you ever seen me?"_

"_Seen you? I see you everyday! What are you talking about?"_

"_No woman! Have you ever seen me? Seen me for me? My essence, who I truly am?" by the time that question came up, they were already in front of Tris' apartment._

"_Well? Have you?"_

"_No, Peter. I can honestly say that no, I haven't." _

_He then grabs her by the waist and whispers, "Do you really want to see me?" and before giving her a chance to respond, he leans down and kisses her. Every nerve in Christina's body reacted to Peter's kiss. Their tongues were moving in their own accord and own rhythm, without even realizing it her arms go to Peter's neck and her fingers playing with his hair. Peter's hands are moving from her back to her butt, squeezing tightly as they move. A whimper escapes her lips and it's a cue to Peter that she wants more, so he gives her more. The kiss deepens, her lower lip is bitten and his right hand is now cupping her butt cheek. Christina goes on her tiptoe because she's greedy, she wants more, more of everything that he's offering. Her body has been craving this attention without her even knowing._

"_Hey asshole! Get your hands of my woman!" Yelled out an angry Will, running toward them. He then looks at Christina and says, "How dare you kiss another man! We get into an argument this morning and this how you handle it?"_

"_Get into an argument? How I handle it? Who the fuck are you to tell me who I can and can't kiss! The last time I checked we were over! The last time I checked you were fucking another woman! So get the fuck out of my face!"_

'_We're not over. We didn't even talk about it. I made a mistake and obviously you made one yourself." And that's all it took to trigger Peter. Peter pushes Christina to the side and jumps on Will to sucker punch him. This throws Will off balance and he lands on the floor but that didn't stop Peter. Peter was on top of him like a mad man, punching._

"_Peter stop! You're going to kill him! Stop!" Christina yelled out._

_Peter stops, "It's always him! You always choose him! You told me that you were over him and now you're telling me to stop! Choose now Christina, you can't have us both!"_

_Christina did the first thing that came to mind: she grabs him and kisses him hard, she then pulls him to her until her back was on hers and Will's old apartment. She's kissing him frantically and he responds in kind. She then unzips his pants and takes his dick out. Peter freezes. "You want me?" Christina asks, "than prove it to me." Peter pulls her pants down and takes them off, he then takes off her underwear, grabs her left leg and pushes it up enough so he can gain access to her pussy. And with one thrust he's inside of her but he doesn't slow down to let her adjust. He is not making love to her, he is fucking her, he is making a statement physically and verbally._

"_Look at me," he whispers to her, "tell me who's fucking you."_

"_You." She responds raggedly._

"_Say my name."_

"_Peter!"_

"_I'm fucking you, not him! Remember who's fucking you right now!" And with those last words, Christina comes loudly and scratches Peter's arms in the process. Peter quickly follows suit. _

_They're now both leaning on the door, Peter looking down at her, kissing her, caressing her hair and her face, asking her to be with him. Christina loved the feeling of being wanted, a feeling that Will hasn't shown her in ages. But Christina soon realized that they were still in the hallway and anyone can come and see them at anytime. She quickly takes Tris' keys from her pants, they pass in front of Will to open the door to Tris' apartment and go inside. Once they we were inside, Christina was still without pants and panties, Peter's dick was also hanging out from his pants. Christina thought that the sight was simply erotic and could tell that Peter agreed. Their bodies were still close to one another._

"_Take me to the bedroom." He tells her. Once there, he asked her to lay on her back and spread her legs, he then lies down and starts sucking on her clit that was still sensitive from the previous activities. He then shifts to the side folds and suck there while his thumb is making circular motions on her clit. Soon, Christina was coming like never before, her body twitching in different directions that Peter had to hold her belly down._

"_Are you okay baby?" he asks her while kissing her inner thighs. _

"_Huh uh."_

"_That's not an answer."_

"_Yea, I'm fine. Come here." He was on top of her and she started kissing him._

"_How do you want me now?" she asks._

"_Do you want some more?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I want something in exchange." Peter tells her._

"_What?"_

"_You. No flip flopping back to Will. If you want this, my dick, than you want me also."_

"_So you want a relationship?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Peter, you need to understand that I just came out of one, literally this morning. I can't just jump in to another one."_

"_I understand, I'll give you the time that you need but I need to know that you're not going to see someone else, you're not going to fuck someone else. We're exclusive. We are in a relationship but we move at your speed. You lead." She understood what he meant, by saying yes to the relationship she was assuring him that she wouldn't be saying any other men. Maybe this will help her get over Will faster._

"_Okay than." She tells him and seals the deal with a kiss._

"_I want you on all fours." Christina did was she was told and Peter delivered. Peter rammed into her with force non-top, Christina had to put her hand on the headboard to be stable. His quick rhythm felt like it was going on for hours when suddenly he stopped._

"_Fuck me." He told her._

"_What?"_

"_Fuck me back."_

_Christina then moves her hips front to back in a steady pace until she got the hang of it. She's never fucked anyone back, so this was new to her. While she was moving front and back and gyrating her hips, Peter was playing with her clit. He needed her to feel every possible sensation. He needed to mark her: mark her body, mark her heart and mark her soul. He knew that she was coming because he felt her vaginal walls tighten up, and her pace was becoming faster. She finally gets off. Peter waited a couple of seconds for her to catch her breath and then told her to get on the floor only on her knees._

"_Suck me." He told her. She grabbed his cock that was coated with her juice and started sucking him hard. It didn't take long for him to come, but right before he came, he took his cock out of her mouth and came on her face._

"_No, keep your mouth open. I want you to swallow some of it." So Christina's face was smeared with Peter's come, as well as her mouth before swallowing it. As she was about to wipe her face, Peter stops her._

"_You're going to sleep with it on your face. This is my way of telling you that you're mine." _

_They then go back to bed: Peter happy that he's finally with Christina, Christina seeing Peter's insecurities but feeling comforted nonetheless._

"Hey! Earth to Christina!" Tris waves her hand in front of Christina's face.

"Oh you lost me there for a second. Sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just how far I've come with Peter and that I'm happy I took a leap of faith."

Tris takes her glass and rises, "To a happier and better future!"

"Here, here!"


End file.
